Of Spies and Lies
by captainhookswan
Summary: Hawkeye is one of the world's most infamous villains. Natasha is one of the world's best spies. Natasha is sent to kill Hawkeye, but what happens when she gets more than she's bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

"Am I supposed to be scared now?" Clint eyed the woman, smirking.

The woman rolled her eyes, her short red hair framing her face. "Well you should since I'm holding a knife to your throat."

Clint laughed and the woman looked at him strangely. Why was he laughing when she had the upper hand? He tilted his head towards the weapon. "I'm not scared of that. Besides, do you think you have the guts to kill me?"

The woman cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows raised. "You don't know what I would do."

Clint leaned towards her, the tip of the knife grazing his throat. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The woman smirked. "Well, it's certainly not sweetheart."

The man rolled his eyes and leaned in closer, a drop of blood falling from his neck. "If you're going to kill me, darling, then I should at least have the name of the person who defeated the infamous Hawkeye."

"Natasha Romanoff."

Clint smirked and raked a hand through his hair. "Well, Natasha, I hope your boss won't be too disappointed."

"Wha-" Natasha was cut off as her legs gave out from under her. Hawkeye loomed over her, holding the knife in his hand.

"I would have expected more from you, Natasha. Turns out you're just another pretty face."

Natasha laughed, throwing her head back to move her hair out of her face. "Not quite. You see, I think you underestimated me, Mr. Hawkeye," Natasha reached into her boot and pulled out another knife, this one slightly longer. "Let's see how good you can fight without a bow."

Clint smirked and stepped back allowing Natasha to stand up. She brushed off her clothes and then got into an attack position, the knife raised threateningly in front of her. "Are you ready?"

Clint chuckled. "My dear Natasha, I was _born _ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint lunged towards her, bringing the knife down. Natasha dodged and brought up her knife to meet the attack. Clint leaned over the knife, using all his strength to try to drive it into her chest.

"You'll never beat me, Ms. Romanoff." He said through gritted teeth. Dang, this girl was strong.

Natasha smirked and threw Clint off her, slashing her knife and sending a cut along Clint's cheek. "Wow, Hawkeye, I expected more from you. Turns out you're just another pretty face."

Clint laughed and wiped the blood off his cheek, wiping it on his clothes. "Turning my words against me. Maybe I did underestimate you."

Natasha shrugged and then resumed her attack position. "Fight me again, birdboy."

Clint laughed and then kicked her in the stomach, sending Natasha falling to the floor. He sent his knife down towards her, but she rolled away. The knife hit solid ground instead of flesh and bone. Clint swore loudly and then looked up. Wait, where did she go?

Clint felt something land on top of him, sending him falling to the ground. He rolled over to see Natasha straddling him, her knife at his throat. Clint eyed the knife, knowing that it could slit his neck any second.

"Well, I did underestimate you, Natasha Romanoff. Turns out you _are _more than just a pretty face."

Natasha looked smug and then raised the knife to deliever the death blow, but she stopped, staring into Clint's bright blue eyes. He looked at her with a quizzical expression. Obviously, he'd thought that he'd be dead by now.

"What are you waiting for, Romanoff? Kill me."

Natasha raised the knife again and then she stopped right above his throat. Why couldn't she kill him? _He _had murdered hundreds of people; it wasn't like he didn't deserve to die. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She, who had never hesitated to kill.

Clint laughed and lowered his head to the ground, baring his throat even more. "You can't do it. Even after all the things I've done and will do in the future. You can't bring yourself to kill me."

"Th- that's not true." She set the tip of the blade onto his throat, drawing blood, but she still couldn't kill him.

Suddenly Hawkeye rolled over and she was the one on the ground and he was the one looming over her. He looked menacing; like an avenging angel. The knife was at her throat and her eyes widened in fear. She was never afraid.

"What are you afraid of, Natasha Romanoff? Do you fear death?"

Natasha eyed the weapon in his hands. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Clint raised his eyebrows and looked from the knife to Natasha. "Really? So you wouldn't be scared if I slit your throat and let your blood run on this floor? Because I would and afterwards I _wouldn't feel a thing_."

Natasha believed him. She knew he wouldn't feel any remorse. He was a machine; a coldblooded killer. Clint raised the knife and slashed her cheek, leaving a scar that would never fade away. Then he got off her, allowing her to stand up.

"Leave, Natasha Romanoff. Tell your boss that even his _best _agent couldn't defeat the great Hawkeye. Tell him that you showed him mercy, even when you knew that he would kill again."

Natasha wiped the blood off her cheek and stared at him strangely. Then she walked away, looking back for one last glimpse of Clint Barton. He gave her a mock salute, winking.

"Until we meet again, Natasha Romanoff."


End file.
